Luz de estrella
by aiko1991
Summary: Orihime es una chica pobre que esta sumergida en deudas. Ella vive con sus amigos en los barrios pobres de Inuzuri, el distrito más pobre de Edo. ¿Cómo pagará su deuda? Una solución tal vez aparezca, cuando un hombre le ofrece su ayuda a cambio de ella misma... Traducción de una historia en ingles, con permiso del autor.


**Capítulo 1**

 **Equilibrio de Fuerzas**

"Ay ... ay ... ay ... "gimió Orihime, masajeándose su parte inferior. Las lágrimas amenazaban con picar sus ojos mientras ajustaba su cuerpo para poner menos presión sobre su trasero hinchado. Miró el cielo, orando por un milagro que se llevará el dolor que sentía.

Ella acababa de recibir tres golpes en la parte posterior por Mitsuhashi-san, que estaba forzando a Jinta a trabajar para pagar por los repollos que le debían. Orihime vio el gran hombre tirar del brazo de Jinta tratando de golpear al niño con un palo. Por suerte, llegó justo a tiempo para protegerlo y recibir ella los golpes.

Para apaciguar al hombre fornido, ella accedió a ser la que trabajaría en su tienda. Mitsuhashi los dejó en paz por otros dos días. Pero, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo esta paz temporal iba a durar?

Se movió de lado un poco, con la cabeza todavía en la dirección del agujero abierto en el techo, mostrando esas estrellas que centellean en el cielo. Ella trató de contarlas. _Se como contar_ , pensó irónicamente. Orihime conocía el dinero y por eso ella aprendió a contar aunque en los barrios pobres la gente era consideraba estúpida y sin educación.

 _Estrellas_ , pensó _. ¿Por qué están tan lejos? ¿Están tratando de escapar de mi alcance?_

Inoue Orihime odiaba las estrellas. Las odiaba por estar tan alto. Las odiaba por estar dentro del centro de la paz y la tranquilidad - seguras siendo sostenidas por el calmado y misterioso cielo nocturno. Las odiaba por menos preciarla, mostrando su brillo y su chispa, guiñando maliciosamente como burlándose porque nunca podría entender que se siente ser como ellas.

Odiaba esas estrellas. Odiaba la luz que daban.

Ella suspiró, mirando de reojo a las cuatro personas que parecían estar en un sueño profundo, languideciendo alrededor en el poco espacio que tenían en esta "casa" estrecha.

Abarai Renji, un hombre con cabello rojo escarlata, estaba acostado cerca de la puerta, su larga melena que rodea su cara en desorden. Roncaba ligeramente, resoplando un poco del pelo de la cara y mostrando indicios de los tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo. Cubierto- _en todas partes_. Es considerado como el malo de Inuzuri y nadie se atrevía cruzarse en su camino, a menos que deseará un poco de su puño e ira.

Pero en su pequeña familia Renji era más amable y se le dio el papel del "protector".

Junto a él, un niño pequeño con el mismo tono de cabello dormía con la boca abierta, babeando por la boca. El pequeño Jinta, el niño que Orihime trató de proteger. Un pequeña persona con agallas de un temperamento que rivalizaba con el de Renji, era el chico "líder de la banda" de su pequeño grupo de amigos en Inuzuri. Pero debido a esto a menudo estaba en problemas. Siempre lo atrapaban robando algo de los puestos o engañando a los propietarios. Y como siempre, su Orihime-neechan estaba ahí para salvar el día. Pero a pesar de su aspecto rudo era amable con Orihime, a menudo ayudando a Renji en tareas difíciles sólo para seguir sus órdenes. Era un niño difícil de cuidar al principio, pero en dos años que Orihime ha pasado con el niño, se ha vuelto más solidario y con ganas de ayudar a otros.

Al lado de Jinta había una niña acurrucada con fuerza, como una pelota. Tenía el pelo negro azabache separado de forma ordenada en el medio y cubriendo su rostro por completo. Orihime sonrió para sí misma. Ururu, una chica tímida pero muy útil, es el opuesto a Jinta en todos los sentidos. Ella solía ofrecerse a ayudar sin quejarse aun cuando las cosas empeoraban para ellos día a día. Ella le ofrecía su comida a Jinta a pesar de que todavía tenía el hambre sólo para alimentar la insatisfacción del niño hiperactivo. Su tímida sonrisa se veía a menudo en su cara, pero sus ojos eran fríos y tristes. Había algo en ella que parecía muy frágil. Pero Orihime y los otros que realmente conocían Ururu sabían más. Esta chica podía ser más difícil que Jinta cuando se agita. Una vez, Orihime encontró un niño golpeado que intentó lastimar a Jinta. Estaba a punto de regañar al niño, cuando Ururu tímidamente admitió que ella fue la quien lo hizo y fue para proteger del abusador los alimentos que reunieron.

Al otro lado de Orihime una chica cuyo cabello negro corto, el ceño fruncido y con labios delgados y finos. Su forma era inusualmente despreocupada mientras dormía, lejos de la postura de guardián preparada de la vida real. Era la mejor amiga de Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki. Una mujer joven diferente a cualquier otra y muy poca gente de Inuzuri la trataban como una mujer. Ella era difícil y pícara, como un hombre, con la disciplina y el principio que eran difíciles de encontrar en una mujer. Ella se mantuvo de pie en la dura vida de la calle y los pobres. Cada vez que ella se caminaba por las calles, no se ganaba las miradas y palabras lascivas de los hombres en los barrios pobres. Le temían y respetaban. Ella podía acabar con un hombre doble de su tamaño si quería proteger algo - sus amigos y su dignidad. Ella es la querida amiga de Orihime, quien siempre la animaba en momentos difíciles. Ella es el soporte de Orihime - su fuente de fortaleza. Se sentía orgullosa de tener una amiga así. La razón por la que se podía mantener en pie y ser feliz. E incluso cuando Orihime recogió dos niños de las calles, a pesar de que los tres (Renji, Tatsuki y ella misma) estaban luchando, Tatsuki apoyó su decisión y tomaba turnos para cuidar de los niños.

Momentos de paz como estos, rara vez duraban y ella estaba realmente agradecida por ello. No quería estar lejos de estas cuatro personas a las que aprendió a amar. Incluso con todos los problemas que han ido ocurriendo en sus vidas diarias- todos los ocasionales estallidos de los ciudadanos a los que le deben dinero y comida, todavía seguían juntos. Nadie se iba. Uno para todos, todos para uno. Era como un código tácito que los unía a pesar de casi cualquier cosa.

Orihime suspiró con satisfacción y la miró hacia las estrellas una vez más. _Si tengo estas personas que están conmigo ahora, nunca necesitare qel cielo y esas estrellas._

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _"Orihime," una voz habló. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"_

 _Miró a la mujer con desinterés, ocultando las emociones en conflicto dentro de ella. La entristecía mantenerse alejada, pero sabía que era necesario. Descubrió algo que fue realmente doloroso para ella - su existencia era algo que ni siquiera debía haber pasado._

 _"Me quedaré con estos" ella respondió con indiferencia._

 _"Hay que volver a la casa," la voz dijo convencida una vez más. "Su madre y su padre están regresando a casa."_

 _"¿Madre y padre?" repitió. "¿Qué madre y qué padre?"_

 _"¿Qué está diciendo?"_

 _"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Pensé que lo sabías" dijo Orihime con una sonrisa torcida por el dolor. "No mientas, Haruka-san"_

 _La mujer se aturdió. Fue la primera vez la querida y amable niña le hablaba de esa manera- una fría y sin cuidado manera._

 _"Orihime..." Haruka susurró "Orihime-sama"_

 _"Deja de llamarme así" dijo Orihime, con los ojos ocultos por las sombras de su cabello._

 _Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo._

 _Lejos de aquella vida. Lejos de todo. Ella nunca iba a volver. Ella odiaba sufrir de esa manera. Despreciaba a todas esas personas. Despreciaba esas caras con sonrisas falsas, ojos curiosos y manos codiciosas. No le gustaban sus palabras cubiertas de azúcar y sus melosas lenguas y movimientos. Aborrecía aquellas acciones que parecían degradar su propia existencia._

 _Ella corrió hacia la noche. Nunca miró hacia el cielo, de la misma manera descuidada que antes. Odiaba esas estrellas que brillan en el cielo nocturno - esas joyas altas y poderosas de la noche, que parecían deslumbrar a todos. Pero sabía que esas estrellas eran una farsa. Esas estrellas nunca derramaron lágrimas como ella. Había caído de la gracia. Habían caído de la gracia._

* * *

Orihime se despertó de golpe.

 _Ese sueño_ , pensó. _Ese sueño. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué me ha estado atormentando desde que la semana pasada?_

No conocía esa cara. La mujer que llamó Haruka. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ser la chica que vio en el sueño. Pero ella era la que estaba hablando. No estaba segura del sueño- le dio una sensación de incertidumbre horrible que la había estado molestando por una semana. No le gustaba la sensación en absoluto. Era como si fuera algo del pasado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. _¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Soy pobre! Nadie me llamaba 'Orihime-sama' y no habría una oportunidad en NINGUNA de mis vidas que alguien me llamara así._

Orihime no tenía ni un vago recuerdo de algo que le hubiera pasado antes de sus siete años. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ella era una vagabunda y fue Tatsuki la que la salvó de la completa inanición y de la muerte.

Su primer recuerdo era estar acostada, casi sin vida, en las afueras de Inuzuri, con el estómago gritando de hambre. El dolor golpeó brutalmente su pequeño cuerpo mientras ella estaba siendo pisoteada por unos niños que la estaban molestando. Ella gimió en protesta, pero con la garganta seca, ningún sonido escapó. No se obligó a moverse más. No tenía la energía.

Un grito y un ruido sordo – fue todo lo que escuchó a continuación. Después un par de preocupados ojos negros que le dieron esperanza.

Orihime suspiró para sí misma mientras se incorporaba del piso frío que era su refugio cada noche durante nueve años. Rayos de luz de la mañana se filtraban por los agujeros del techo y por la ventana que estaba frente a ella.

¿Recuerdos de antes de los siete años? ¿Por qué molestarse? Quizás era demasiado joven para recordar algo. Además, estaba demasiado hambrienta para intentarlo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de energía mientras se levantaba, mirando a sus cuatro compañeros, que todavía estaban dormidos. Con pasos cuidados se dirigió hacia la puerta, con cuidado de no despertarlos.

Cuando salió, la luz de la mañana la saludo, como la brisa fresca del amanecer le dio la bienvenida. Aspiró lentamente – consolando sus atormentados pensamientos and darle paz, un poco de paz a su protestante estómago.

 _Dos días_ , pensó irónicamente. _No he comido durante dos días._

El estómago le cantó su himno enojado de nuevo. Ella frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el mercado.

Renji no obtuvo ganancias ayer, ya que se peleó con el dueño de la nueva tienda en la que estaba trabajando. Llegó a casa con un humor de perros, dejando a todo el distrito atendiendo a un casi muerto Azuma-san.

Tatsuki, también salió a conseguir algo de dinero, regresó sin nada. Tenía la intención de robar a un hombre que estaba ocupado buscando prostitutas para él. Desafortunadamente, una guardia la atrapado en medio del acto y trató de perseguirla. No tuvo tiempo para conseguir el saco de monedas del hombre pervertido y que prefería arriesgarse a otro día con hambre que ser atrapada y decapitada.

Orihime cerró los ojos y trató de buscar algo dentro de las mangas de su desordenado yukata. _Nada._

No tenían dinero de sobra.

 _¿Debería pedir por comida de nuevo?_ Pensó con nerviosismo.

El mercado era el área de Inuzuri que Orihime le temía más. Cada comerciante y propietarios la conocían. Todo el mundo conocía a Inoue Orihime.

¿Por qué?

Era la que les debía dinero.

Le debía dinero a cada tienda en Inuzuri, por toda la comida que pidió y prometió pagar. Por todos los daños causados por Renji en sus luchas en la calle, los robos de Tatsuki y las travesuras de Jinta. Y por alguna razón, todos ellos fueron salvados por Orihime, prometiendo a las personas ofendidas el pago de los daños. Por razones desconocidas, las personas confiaban en Orihime y dejaban a sus tres amigos en paz por ella.

¿Quién le creería a Inoue Orihime, quien no tenía dinero y que también era compañera de las tres personas que destrozaron sus tiendas y les robaron dinero?

Debido a la forma en que Inoue Orihime se veía.

Si fueras un extraño, alguien que no proviene de Inuzuri, no podrías creer que Inoue Orihime era una de las personas más pobres del distrito. Solo sí, la juzgas por como se ve y no por su manera de vestir.

Su piel era cremosa y bella, aunque manchada por un poco de suciedad y polvo. Su estructura era hermosa - sus largas piernas bien formadas que empujaban su kimono simple. Su cuerpo era el de un mujer completa que floreció temprano y considerada como la más bella. Su estrecha cintura, dando paso a los glúteos redondeados y firmes, era una vista por la que la mayoría de los hombres babeaban. Sus pechos eran redondos y perfectos, enterrados en los pensamientos de los hombres pervertidos de Inuzuri. Su cabello era del color oscuro de la rica miel, que fluía por su espalda en olas que parecían más suaves a la vista. Su aspecto general era el de una princesa - alguien que no parecía permaneces a los barrios pobres. Y su forma de moverse y la forma en que hablaba - todo era refinado, suave y gentil, como si fuera una curva entre los bordes escarpados de la ciudad.

Con una mirada de sus ojos grises que parecían ver a través de una persona y un soplo de su dulce voz, los hombres y las mujeres que estaban enojados por su "familia" se calmaban.

Por desgracia, Orihime sabía que estas técnicas no durarían. Sólo los salvó temporalmente. Y ahora, todos los delitos de sus compañeros debían ser pagados por ella, ya que ella habló por ellos.

 _Puedo probar suerte por ahora_ , pensó con una confianza renovada. Quién sabe, ella estaba pisando una línea muy fina en este momento. Nunca sabrá lo que la gente podría pedirle con tal de pagar lo que les debían.

Ella continuó su camino hacia el mercado y cuando finalmente llegó, sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía poco a poco mientras los ojos llenos de odio le daban la bienvenida.

"¿No es que la mujer que le debe dinero a todos aquí?" oyó el susurro de una mujer de avanzada edad.

"Sí," el hombre a su lado respondió: "He oído que se prostituye para poder pagar sus deudas"

"¡Asqueroso!"

"Así que así utiliza su cuerpo. Yo pensaba que no podía hacer _nada_ con él."

"Creo que ese es su papel en esa casa llena de escorias. Como no tienen dinero, ella es la compensación."

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí ahora?"

"Creo que, ¿va a pedir algo de comida?"

"Dinero, ¿tal vez?"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi negocio cerrará si sigue con esto!"

"¡Ese pedazo de basura! ¡¿Por qué no puede encontrar un trabajo decente?!"

"¿Pensaba que ya trabajaba como puta?"

Orihime cerró los ojos mientras trataba de bloquear los comentarios degradantes que sus oídos captaban inconscientemente. Pero las voces eran demasiado fuertes. Ella abrió los ojos una vez más explorando la zona, buscando un ser amable que le pudiera darle algo de comida para ella y sus amigos.

"¡Chica asquerosa!" un chillido salió de la nada.

Orihime sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban de dolor mientras un golpe explotaba en su espalda. Giró el cuello para hacer frente a su agresor. Era Shiyo-san, una mujer de mediana edad con labios grandes y nariz resplandeciente que parecía estar oliendo algo horrible todo el tiempo. Sus manos arrugadas estaban sosteniendo una vara de bambú y su frágil cuerpo temblaba de odio. Sus pequeños y bizcos ojos veían a Orihime con disgusto y molestia.

"¿Dónde está el dinero por todas las cosas y comida que pediste prestadas de mi tienda, ¡¿eh ?!" chilló ella, sin preocuparse si todos Inuzuri, o incluso Edo, oían sus gritos sin restricciones.

"L-Lo siento, Shiyo-san" susurró Orihime, tratando de levantarse, "Voy a tratar de pagarle tan pronto como pueda."

"¡¿Y cuando es pronto?!" la mujer gritó, "¡Ustedes escorias me deben tres semanas de comidas! ¡Y te lo he estado pidiendo por un mes! ¡NO ACEPTARE MAS EXCUSAS! "

"Por favor", dijo Orihime, levantando una mano, rogando. "Lo siento mucho, pero aún no tenemos dinero y -"

"¡Maldita seas!" Shiyo dijo levantando la vara una vez más para golpearla.

Orihime cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero ninguno llegó. Ella abrió los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Un hombre en un yukata de color verde oscuro que lleva un sombrero a rayas estaba de pie ante ella, sosteniendo la vara de Shiyo-san. Él se rió un poco mientras rompía sin esfuerzo en dos el palo. Se ajustó el sombrero para ocultar sus ojos mientras hablaba con la mujer agitada delante de él.

"Eso no es amable de su parte, Shiyo-san" dijo de manera burlona.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí, Urahara?!" escupió, intentando calmar su voz temblorosa.

"Nada especial" el hombre llamado Urahara respondió: "Solo estaba en la ciudad para dar provisiones a la gente pobre y aquí te veo, golpeando a esta pobre chica"

"¡¿Y qué?! ¡Ella me debe mucho dinero!"

"Tsk tsk," dijo, "También me debe dinero, ¿No lo recuerda?"

Para sorpresa de Orihime, Shiyo se quedó callada. Parecía que este hombre ante ella tenía algún tipo de poder sobre los vendedores. Incluso los hombres peleadores no hacían nada para intervenir. Ella miró a su alrededor para ver sus reacciones- todos parecían temerosos.

"Me olvidaré de todo el dinero que me debes si dejas a esta damita en paz" continuó luego volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para dirigirse a la gente mirando, "Y va lo mismo para todos ustedes"

Murmullos estallaron alrededor, zumbando en los oídos de Orihime. El hombre tenía mucha influencia en estas partes de Inuzuri. Se preguntó brevemente por qué.

"¡¿ _Todas_ nuestras deudas?!" un hombre gritó con incredulidad.

"No repetiré lo mismo otra vez, Bocota-san" Urahara dijo burlonamente. "Ahora, ¿he sido claro?"

"¡Hai, Urahara-san!" casi la totalidad de los presentes respondieron.

"Bien, bien" dijo moviendo una mano y arreglando su sombrero "Ahora me tengo que ir. ¡Cuídate, Shiyo-san!"

Luego se dio vuelta y se enfrentó a Orihime, lanzándole algunas piezas de oro. Pero cuando la miró, ella notó que su expresión cambió a sorpresa. Sus misteriosos ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo bajo la sombra del ala del sombrero, luego se alejó, caminando a toda prisa.

"¡Espere!" Orihime gritó, corriendo tras el hombre enigmático, "¡Urahara-sama!"

Corrió tras él hasta que se encontró en la parte trasera de una vieja cabaña. Ella se detuvo de repente mientras el hombre que seguía se detuvo, luego se giró hacia ella, esta vez con su molesta sonrisa de vuelta en su lugar.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, señorita?" preguntó a la ligera.

"Sólo quería darle las gracias por lo que hizo" dijo Orihime inclinándose. "Prometo pagarle"

"¿Pagarme?" dijo burlonamente: "¿Cuando ni siquiera puede pagarle a esa vieja?"

Orihime enrojeció ante eso y frunció el ceño "Perdóname pero no tengo nada que perder al mostrar mi agradecimiento y si se niega a aceptarlo, entonces deberé retirarlo"

Para su sorpresa, él se rió entre dientes "Soy Urahara Kisuke, señorita" dijo de la nada. "Se puede decir que soy el proveedor de todo lo que ve en este bullicioso mercado."

 _Ahora sé por qué todos le tienen tanto miedo_ , pensó.

"Soy Inoue Orihime," dijo, notando una vez más que la expresión del hombre cambió para volverla de golpe a la habitual.

"¿Usted dice que quiere pagarme?" dijo.

"Hai".

"¿Su familia tiene muchos problemas?" preguntó.

"Como se ve, obviamente" ella respondió con tristeza. "Y por familia, estamos hablando de dos de mis amigos más cercanos y dos de mis hermanos."

"¿Hermanos?" le preguntó.

"No estamos relacionados por sangre; yo sólo me hago cargo de ellos"

Se rió de nuevo, de esa manera superior que parecía asustarla y molestarla "¿No es muy amable de su parte?"

"Es lo correcto" dijo.

"Hmm..." se oyó susurrar mientras su mirada la barrió de una manera que la hizo sentir incomoda.

 _¿Por qué estoy negociando?_ Ella pensó con preocupación, rezando porque el hombre frente a ella no fuera una especie de pervertido.

"Definitivamente podría ser" susurró.

"¿Disculpe?" ella preguntó.

"¿Esta dispuesta a venderse a sí misma?" preguntó, sin duda.

"¡¿Qué?!" Orihime dijo alarmada. "¡¿Venderme?!"

"Mm-hmm," dijo Urahara con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. "Te ves bastante bien y a cambio, te aseguro que sus amigos estarían viviendo una vida mejor – una forma de vida mucho mejor"

Orihime sintió que su mundo daba vueltas. ¿ _Venderme? ¡¿Para este hombre?! Y dejar a Renji, Tatsuki, Jinta y Ururu? ¿A dónde me llevará si digo que sí? ¿Qué haré? ¡¿Qué me hará hacer?!_

"No se preocupe, no es nada de lo que está pensando" dijo Urahara con una sonrisa. "No prostituyo"

Orihime sopló con alivio "¿Entonces qué?"

"Usted deberá estar al servicio de alguien que realmente requiere su ayuda"

"¿Seré una sirvienta?" ella preguntó.

Urahara la miraba de una manera desconcertante, "Se puede decir eso"

Orihime pensó en esto y sabía que si hacia esto, ayudaría mucho a sus amigos. Pero no sabía si podría soportar estar lejos de ellos por tanto tiempo.

"¿Podré ver a mis amigos?" preguntó.

El hombre se rió y abrió un abanico para cubrir la sonrisa cubrió su rostro "Se está vendiendo, pequeña dama. ¿Usted cree que su lealtad debería estar con sus amigos? Debería dedicar todo su tiempo a la persona que la salvó de la inanición"

Orihime frunció el ceño y miró a Urahara Kisuke directamente a los ojos. "No creo que pueda hacerlo" respondió ella. "Vaya a buscar a alguien más"

Para su sorpresa, Urahara no siguió más allá y simplemente se dio la vuelta. "Hai, Hai" dijo en resignación "Me pregunto si podré encontrar a alguien como usted, Orihime-sama."

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron y preguntó "Orihime - ¿qué me has llamado?"

Para su sorpresa, Urahara Kisuke ya se había ido.

 _Eso de nuevo,_ pensó. _Ahora tengo que encontrar otra manera para pagarle la deuda a este hombre._

Ella sabía que estaba dejando ir lo que posiblemente sería la única forma de pagarle a Urahara Kisuke lo que había hecho. Sabía que estaba siendo ingrata al no aceptar su oferta y que había dejado ir la única oportunidad para salvar a su familia del hambre. Estaba siendo egoísta en escoger estar con ellos sobre sus necesidades, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella no sabría qué hacer sin sus valiosos nakama. Ella dependía de ellos, así como ellos dependían de ella- para todas las pequeñas cosas en su sencilla vida. Si se iba con Urahara Kisuke y se vendía, ¿qué pasaría con ella? No quería ser abusada. Sabía que si se vendía, viviría un tormento y esta vez sin sus amigos.

Orihime se dirigió de nuevo al mercado para hacer uso del dinero que Urahara le había dado. Ella se fue al puesto más cercano y más barato para comprar algunas verduras y una rodaja de carne. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas y alarmadas que la gente le estaban dando. No quería saber qué pensamientos sucios tenían y necesitaba volver a casa pronto.

"¡Nee-chan!" una voz llamó.

Orihime se volvió y vio a un Jinta sonriente corriendo hacia ella. El joven se detuvo frente a ella para recuperar el aliento y habló, de manera autoritaria.

"¡¿Dónde has estado?!"

"Compré comida, Jinta-kun" respondió, sonriéndole suavemente

"¡WOW!" Jinta dijo con entusiasmo, examinando el contenido de la cesta de Orihime. Sonrió al ver la evidente hambre en los ojos del niño mientras se alejaban del chismoso mercado.

"Voy a cocinar una deliciosa comida, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo.

"Pero nee-chan, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para comprar comida?"

Orihime debatió si desea responder a la pregunta de Jinta honestamente o no. Ella decidió a elegir el buen camino.

"Un hombre me dio dinero."

"¡¿Un hombre?!" Jinta dijo con sorpresa.

"Sí" dijo Orihime. "Y ahora, gracias a él, somos libres de la deuda."

Para su sorpresa, Jinta frunció el ceño "No me digas que ese hombre le gustas, nee-chan."

Orihime se rió de la obvia escena de celos: "¡No, por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué te daría dinero y aparte liberarnos de la deuda?"

"No sé" dijo ella en voz baja. "En realidad, no lo sé."

* * *

Hola! lo prometido es deuda

Aquí esta la historia que estoy traduciendo (con el permiso del autor), tiene 36 capitulos y esta terminada

Decidi hacer esto porque es realmente buena, no tienen idea de cuanto... y hay muchos que no saben ingles y se pierden de estas joyas de ffnet, para los que si leen en ingles y no conocían esta historia les dejo el link: s/5318318/1/Your-Fading-Starlight para que la lean y dejen reviews

Estare trabajando en esta historia y en mi historia "Mi destino eres tú" al mismo tiempo, tambien vayan y echenle una leida, no es tan buena como esta pero se defiende jajaja

Dejen muchos reviews y mucho amor porque le pasare el link al autor original (no se si es mujer u hombre) para que pueda ver todo lo que le escriben, sean lindos

intentare subir otro capitulo antes de irme a Orlando o tal vez más

besos y cuidense :D


End file.
